No escaping the past
by SpeakNow143
Summary: Kim has tried for the past 7 years to forget her past, and create a new Kim. However to a bump in the road sends her back to her country hometown running into old loves, reacquainting with old friends and family, now unsure of herself she is forced to chose not only between which life she wants but between Jack and her new love.
1. Chapter 1

Okay I know I'm stupid for taking on a third Multi-Chapter but I really like this one so give it a try please.

disclaimer: I don't own kickin'it.

0o0o0o0o0o0

I sat in my new car. It was a bit weird to drive a new car in an area where everyone owned an old truck. I don't plan on sticking around though. I remember when I got my first truck I was 16 it was red and the paint was always chipping, and I loved it more than I love my current car. I had to leave it behind though with my family, friends, and my old self.

That is right I have come back to my hometown in the county. No one saw it coming, no one even knows I'm here I'm just finishing some unfinished business then it is back to New York for good.

XXX flashback XXX

It was just me and him, we had been best friends since we were both 4. We had all the same friends and his family was my family as mine was his. It's how we were raised. We were neighbours, class mates, best friends, sparing partners, and currently were celebrating our 3 year anniversary as a couple, and our 14 year anniversary since we had first met. I don't know how I would live without him.

I'd be lowing if I had said that the past two years hadn't been hard on the two of us, but it didn't just affect us our friends helped us through it all.

"Hey Kim," he said as we sat on the hood of his car looking up at the stars in the middle of nowhere.

"Yeah," I say back kindly.

"I know that there has been a lot going on with everything," he said slowly. Please don't tell me he is going to apologies again. I just want to be able to have a normal conversation with him, but that has been close to impossible since the incident. Then he stood up and pulled me up with him. Then got down on one knee.

"Kim Crawford, i know we are young but I promise to be there for you and love you forever, will you marry me?" He asked.

XXX end of flash back XXX

That happened 7 years ago, but it felt like only yesterday. I pulled into his drive way, I can't believe how little this place has changed. I parked my car next to his beat up navy blue old truck, man that thing brought back memories of high school I can't believe that thing still runs.

I stayed sitting in the car as I though it all through. I pulled off my new engagement ring and put it in the front pocket of my purse. I checked to make sure I had all of my papers ready and a pen, I then steeped out into the bright sun an sighed. This was not going to be easy.

I looked up through my sun glasses as he walked out the front door.

"Hey, there Jack long time no see," I spat bitterly.

"Who are... Oh my god! Kim is that you?" He asks confused.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Okay what do you guys think? I personally liked this one a lot. Ps if you are reading my other story what if the Cullen's weren't so tight I just want to tell you I redid chapter 3! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you like it just warning you I won't always update this fast!

0o0o0o0o0o0

"I'm just finishing up some unfinished business," I say slowly.

"What wanted to make sure that my heart is still broken!" He yelled. He knows that's a lie, he knows perfectly fine why I'm here he just won't admit it.

"No I want you to sign for our divorce. Then you can fall in love again," I said.

"Once you fall as in love as I was there is no escaping it," he whispered. I don't think I was supposed to hear that but I did just barely.

He had now walked down the porch and came face to face with me.

"Why did you leave me?" He asked.

XXX flashback XXX

I stood at the door of our house. Jack and I had been married for a year and a half. I still loved him but I needed a fresh start, after the baby didn't make it I was devastated.

I could tell Jack was too, he wasn't very happy with the idea of moving to New York. He was holding me back because he felt this was were he belonged. I felt differently though. I was taking all of my stuff and leaving all of his, or so I thought. Little did I know that I was taking something that was just as much his as it was mine.

I made sure the note was still on the front door.

- Good luck with your dreams Jack, but I have to now follow mine. I'm sorry it just wasn't meant to be-

-Kim-

I then walked out of the door and onto the porch. Our dog Chelsea was waiting for me to take her on a walk, but I wasn't going to I was leaving her with Jack he loved her more than I did.

I took one last look at my past before escaping its hold on me. Then I moved to New York for a fresh start, a new Kim living what was raised to be her dream. Then leaving behind everyone who raised her.

XXX end of flashback XXX

"You know why I left you it was all said in the note!" I said.

"Oh! So you think that a note can make up for everything I didn't even get to say goodbye did you relies that?" He said.

"Well it's not like you let me! I called everyday for 3 years," I said.

"Why would I answer?" He asked.

"Because I took something that you deserved to know about," I said.

" What my heart! I don't want it back," he said.

"Will you just sign the forms so that I can go home?" I ask.

"This is your home," he said.

"No it isn't," I said. "My home is where I belong and we both know that, that isn't here!" I said frustratedly.

"We both know that isn't true!" He said. Then he got a look like he had just won the Lottery. "Okay I will sign the papers."

"Really thank you," I said relived.

"After you spent a week here with everyone," Jack said confidently said.

"No I have to be back tonight I have a family you know," I said.

"Suit yourself," he said walking back to the door. "You can keep your papers!" He said before walking into his house. The house that I lived in for 2 years.

What he didn't know is I had brought my old key, so as he stepped inside the house I in locked the door and walked in. I say down at the kitchen table.

"She has the nerve," he mutters as he walks into the kitchen and his eyes bulge.

"You know I had a feeling that you wouldn't think to change the lock," I said smugly.

He then laughed and said "you organized the papers."

"Yeah of corse it was like that all 32 times I sent it to you in the mail to nice to know that you noticed," I said with a sarcastic twist.

"Why won't you stay?" He asked.

"I told you," I started.

"Come on its just a week," he said begging.

"Do you want to know the reason I kept calling you?" I ask.

"I already know why you called me!" He said.

"Oh! So you know we have a 7 year old daughter named Avery!" I couldn't help but let it slip out! Darn I was supposed to ease him into that after he signed for me!

0o0o0o0o0o0

How you liked it! Review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay onto chapter 3! I can't wait I hope you guys like it! So on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own kickin'it.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Wait... w-w-we what?" He asked. Darn I knew that this would happen why am I so stupid?

"You heard me, I called as soon as I found out I was pregnant. I already knew it was yours, b it you never answered the phone. I then started to send you letters with the divorce papers, but the envelope would always return unopened," I said frustrated.

"I have a daughter? Then you tried to tell me? I am so sorry," he said and gave me a hug.

"Hey this doesn't change anything!" I said.

"No need to get feisty, I didn't expect it to. Do you think it would be okay if I meet her though?" he asked.

"No, you haven't been in her life for the past 7 years and you think that you can just barge in?" I was upset now.

"Hey I grew up my whole life knowing my Dad didn't want me I don't want her to think of me like that!" He said on edge.

My phone started to ring so I picked it up. I would do anything to get out of this moment.

"Hello mommy," a small voice said on the other end.

"Hey Ave everything okay?" I asked worried she could need my help. I knew coming here was a bad idea.

"Yeah everything is fine," I said.

"Is that her?" Jack asks slowly.

I nod as Avery says. "Mom who's that?"

The next thing I knew the phone was out of my Han and Jack was speaking.

"Hello there!" He said. "Oh well this is your Dad speaking." He smiled as he talked. "How would you like for you and your Mom to come stay with me for a week?"

His smile grew. "Really, I can't wait!" "No of course it is fine with me I answered." "She can't keep a dad from his daughter that has got to be against the rules!" "Okay honey love you, bye."

He then hung up the phone with the biggest smile I have ever seen. "You still gonna go back to your fancy shmancy New York for longer than just picking up your daughter to bring her over?"

"That is low even for you Jack!" I said."we will be staying here for a week, but I am doing this for Avery not you! I'll go to the airport so that pick her up by tomorrow morning we'll be here the day after that," I said and with that I stormed out of the house and into my car headed to the airport.

XXX flashback XXX

At 16 I sat down on the stairs of my house crying, tired, and utterly alone. My Dad had just been killed in a car accident, and my mom was severely injured.

They had left to go the fair down in town. I was supposed to go to but Jack, Jerry, Grace, Milton, Julie, Eddie and I decided we would all go together in Jacks new: used navy blue truck.

However they all canceled when they heard the news. Since my mom would be in the hospital for the next few weeks recovering, I would be staying with Jack and his family.

So I sat on the stairs crying. My dad was my closest friend and he was just like Jack.

I heard the front door open and already knew that in was Jack. The front door faced the stairs so he immediately ran to me and scoped me up into his arms.

"It's going to be okay, I'll help you get through this," he said soothingly. If it had been anybody else I would have flipped out saying that they didn't know that everything would be okay, but Jack was different he was one of the few people I truly trusted. Plus he had grown up his whole life without a Dad his Dad had walked out on them when he was 2.

I pressed my face I to his shoulder staining his shirt with tears. "Thanks I needed that," I said.

"I meant it I will always be right here for you Kim you know that," he said.

"I know you are the best," I said.

"I know, I am," then I did what I never though I would do again. I laughed and he laughed with me.

"Now lets get you to my place, my moms already started dinner and she doesn't like when the food gets cold," he said as he carried me out the door bridal style locking the door behind him. Then sitting me down on the passenger seat of his car.

I think that was the moment I knew for sure that I was without a doubt over the moon in love with Jack.

XXX end of flashback XXX

I stepped off of the plain as my daughter stood waiting there for me with my coworker/ gay best friend Charles. Man he was a life saver.

"Hi Ave honey," I said scooping her into my arms and swing her around in a hug. She my blonde hair, with Jacks brown eyes and smile. She got my will power but at the same time has Jacks personality.

"Hey Mommy, am I really going to get to meet Daddy she asked excitedly. As she bounced up and down.

"Yes honey, yes you are," I said calmly as I could.

0o0o0o0o0o0

So what did you think? I am so excited I love this story. Review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4! 4 is my favourite number! I love this story and I am really sorry for this being all filler! Next chapter will be better I promise!

Disclaimer: I don't own kickin'it

0o0o0o0o0o0

I stepped off of the plane with my daughters hand in mine. She is bouncing with excitement. She hasn't stopped asking questions since we got on the plane.

When we got to the waiting area Jack was already standing there waiting. What surprised me most was that he had managed to bring mine and his family's here along with all of our old friends. How did he get them all to commit to a 3 hour drive to the airport.

The second he laid eyes on her he was stunned into silence. "Daddy," Avery whispered as he approached us. He looked more nervous then I have seen him in my entire life.

"That's me," Jack said kneeling down to her height. She then ran into his arms and he hugged her tightly. Tears of joy flooded his eyes as he stood up and held her in his arms. "I am so sorry Avery I will never leave you alone again!" He said.

"What about when we leave?" She asks looking at me. I can already tell that they are going to be close. What am I going to do my life is in New York and Jacks life is here. Then handing my daughter over to him, never going to happen I could never give her up.

He turned her so that she had to look him in the eyes. "I'll call you everyday, and send you mail. You though little girl will never get rid of me," he said.

Then he put her down and my mom and his mom came running up to her.

My mom got there first. "Oh! My aren't you a cutie?" She says pinching her cheeks.

"Who are you? Because mommy told me not to talk to strangers," she said. I have to stifle a giggle.

"That is some pretty good advice. However I am your Grandmother, and there is no need for worries everyone here cares about you," she says motioning to everyone in our circle. I remember when Jack had said that to me.

XXX flashback XXX

I stood outside of school debating wether to enter or call in sick. Everyone knows I'm pregnant now and the looks I get set me on edge.

"Come on the Kim I know would never let this bother her!" Jack said we had been livening together for a year, and officially married for half of a year. You see he has been very supportive, but now he feels like I am ashamed of him but that is the furthest from the truth.

"Your right but that Kim is out right now," I said. "She is on a lunch break," I continued nervously.

"Lunch isn't for another 3 hours you know that right?" He said giggling.

All of a sudden all of our friends were surrounding us. "Don't care about that douche what Donna and her friends think?" Eddie asked.

"Kim no need for worries everyone who is here cares about you, and that is all that matters," he said. Then I hugged him and gave him a kiss as I walked up confidently to the front door and walked to my first class.

XXX end of flashback XXX

"Why hello Kim it's been a long time," Grace said giving me a hug.

"Hey how's it going?" I asked.

"Good but I never expected any of it," she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"We'll when we were younger I always imagined us so close that, the fraise hows it going would be extinct between us," she said.

"Yeah me to," I said sadly. Then I felt someone pulling on my arm so I looked down and saw Avery.

XXX flashback XXX

I saw a girl sitting alone at a table on the other side of the cafeteria. "I think we should go and talk to her," I said.

"Come on Kim I'm hungry can't we eat?" Jack complained.

"Yeah my tummy is growling," Eddie said. I looked over at Jerry because it was usually his turn to comment. His jaw had hit the floor as he looked at her.

"Someone has a crush," I say poking Jerry.

"Pfft... Do not!" He said defensively.

"Mmhm... Well anyway we should still talk to her us grade 9's stick together. You guys know that," I said.

"Come on guys," I said dragging them over to the table.

"I extend my arms to you as a welcoming symbol of our school," Milton said. Then everyone but Milton started to laugh.

"Hey my name is Kim," I said extending a hand.

"Grace," she said shaking my hand carefully.

"Do you want to come sit with us?" I asked. Then she smiled and nodded.

XXX end of flashback XXX

"Can we leave the airport now?" She asked.

"Of course we can Ave. lets get going," I said holding her hand. Then entering the parking lot.

0o0o0o0o0o0

So what did you think? I know it was pretty much all filler sorry! Next chapter will be better. Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

I know I haven't updated in forever I am so sorry please forgive me! I will try and update weekly however I can't next week okay? Sorry

0o0o0o0o0o0

"This is so cool," Avery's voice said excitedly as she ran around the house and then up to the dock where the boat sat. I know what she meant I had loved this house and as soon as I saw it I knew that we had to have it and the second Jack and I had bought it I thought that I would grow old in this house guess I was wrong.

"You like it?" Jack asked lifting her to his hip and walking her into the house. I followed after them silently I knew that this was a moment between them that I wasn't a part of.

"I love it, the garden is so cool," Avery said as he set her down and she looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Really your mom is the one who planted and picked out everything," he said and Avery looked confused.

"Really because every plant mom gets in New York she kills because she forgets to water them," Avery asked as her cute little nose scrunched up and I wanted to laugh or hug her she was the best but I didn't want to interrupt so I went to the kitchen to see what I could cook Avery.

"I said she planted and picked I always watered though," I heard Jacks voice in the kitchen from the living room and then their laughter echoed through the house.

"Dad?" Avery asked as I walked into the room after discovering a basically empty fridge and I saw tears threatening to break free I knew he wouldn't let he know he was crying but I could also tell he was really happy.

"Yes?" he said.

"Where am I going to sleep?" her little voice asked her hands clasped in front of her.

"In here," he said leading her to the guest bedroom.

"Cool," she said smiling a smile I don't think had left her face yet.

"Wait one second," Jack said running out of the room and then coming back with a camera and taking a picture of her.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"I didn't have any pictures of you," he said. I reached out and took the camera.

"Go get a picture with her," I said and then snapped a picture of the two of them smiling and then one of him tickling her.

"Um question," I said when I was done.

"Yes?" Jack asked.

"Um what are we having for dinner?" I asked him.

"Can we have piazza?" Avery said making puppy dog eyes hoping for her favorite food ever.

"We will be ordering piazza," he said going to call in and order I sat next to Avery.

"What do you think?" I asked her as she looked up at me with his eyes.

"I like him, better than Clarke," she said. That was understandable I liked Jack better than Clarke but we weren't meant to be we always fought and he and I were just to different plus I'm sure he's moved on. What am I thinking? I have moved on!

"That's okay," I say.

"Plus Dad is getting me pizza which makes him awesome," she teased. She had always grown up too fast in my opinion but without a Dad she aged in fast forward if you ask me.

0o0 flashback 0o0

"I am sorry but you lost the baby," the doctors voice echoed in my head but I don't think I had fully heard the words yet, lost the baby? but how I already loved the little boy who had grown inside of me. Jack hugged me tightly.

"It'll be okay," he said but he was lying things would never be the same again I just know.

"No it won't," I said. I know was being depressing but do you expect?

"Don't be like that," he said and we walked to the car but I couldn't feel it I couldn't feel anything. I really wish I could but I just couldn't.

"Your strong you'll get past it," he said.

"How can you be like that dose it faze you at all that you just lost your first child?" I asked through.

"Of course it dose," he said pulling over.

"Doesn't feel like it!" then he turns to me with tear stained eyes and I'm heart broken Jack never cry's in front of people even me.

"I am heart broken but someone has to try and keep it together and right now that person certainly isn't you," he was right it wasn't and it killed me because I always kept myself together.

0o0 end of flash back 0o0

"Are you okay mom?" Avery asked.

"Yes just thinking," I said pulling her onto my lap.

"About what?" Avery asked me confused nose crinkled again.

"Just, reliving the past I guess," I said smiling at her but it wasn't genuine if I hadn't lost the first baby I would probably still be here.

"Okay mommy," she said wrapping her small arms around me.

"Dinners on it's way," Jack said from the doorway smirking, how long had he been there?

Dinner was great Jack told her a bunch of story's about me when I was younger and our friends as well as himself. It was great and for a second I forgot about new your and felt like this was my life but it wasn't.

"Go get ready for bed," I told Avery.

"You can sleep in my bed I will take the couch," Jack said as soon as Avery left.

"It's okay I can go stay at my parents," I said and then got up and went to Avery's room and found her already ready.

"Mommy please stay," she said and I could tell I would be staying it wasn't my choice if it's what my baby girl wanted I would stay.

"Okay," I said giving in and she smiled triumphantly.

"Goodnight Ave," I said and kissed her on the forehead. Then Jack walked in.

"Goodnight sweetheart he said and then turned to leave looking unsure of what to do.

"Wait," Avery said slipping out of the blankets and jumping into his arms. He smiled and then tucked her in and she kissed him on the cheek.

We left I got into my pajama's quick and then stole the couch using the blankets cascaded over the back of the couch.

"I will take the couch," Jack said stepping into the living room in a towel obviously just out of the shower.

"It's okay," I said and he turned and left after much tossing and turning I finally fell asleep to the smell of home I had missed for so long.

I woke up in a bed in Jacks room. He must have carried me in after I fell asleep damn it!

0o0o0o0o0o0

Okay tell me what you think I know not my best work but I will try harder next chapter! promise:)


End file.
